Lissa Evangelos
Summary Lissa Evangelos is a supporting character of Tales of the Red Wings. She is a former student of Saint Belnades academy, and is the heiress of House Evangelos. As the daughter of a Witch mother and a human father, Lissa has a natural aptitude for magic, and has been under Cedric Durge's tutelage for quite some time, learning how to hone her natural abilities. Though this feeds her constant hunger for knowledge, it also fulfills her father's goals of having her produce powerful offspring with the child of another magically-powerful family, House Branwen. Personal Statistics Origin: '''Tales of the Red Wings '''Name: Lissa Evangelos Classification: Homo Magus, Mage, Prodigy MBTI: '''INTP '''Alignment: Lawful Neutral Gender: Female Mana Signature Symbol: '''Five roman numerals arranged around a pentagram. Body covered in crests resembling stained glass '''Age: 15 Date of Birth: '''September 15th, 1866 '''Height: '''5'4" '''Weight: '''110 lbs. '''Likes: '''Books, Quiet, Fancy clothing '''Dislikes: '''Getting dirty, Loud people '''Affiliation: St. Belnades Academy, Red Wings Guild Music: 'https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XGcY2Vr5CKU Personality Having grown up in a very wealthy family, Lissa has spent her life burdened by the expectations of others. It's for this reason that she constantly strives to learn more and achieve perfection. She's constantly studying or reading under the tutelage of Cedric Durge, and enjoys finding new things to read about, especially branches of magic. Despite her upbringing, however, she doesn't talk down to others, nor does she view herself as inherently superior to the common folk. Lissa is also rather shy, and though she speaks with elegance, she doesn't often hold conversations for very long. Powers and Stats 'Tier: 8-A | Low 7-C, at least 7-B with magic, 6-C with Meteora Name: '''Lissa Evangelos '''Origin: Tales of the Red Wings Gender: Female Age: 15 Classification: '''Guild Member, Protagonist, Mage '''Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled with a Spear, Magic, Enhanced Senses (Can see mana in people and the environment), Non-Physical Interaction (Magic can harm non-physical entities such as ghosts and elementals), Reality Warping and Information Manipulation (In essence, the art of magic allows the user to enforce their will onto reality, altering the world and its information), Forcefield Creation and Power Nullification (Mages can nullify each other's spells through Saving Throws, preventing abilities that would instantly kill a non-magic user), Reactive Evolution, Regeneration (Mid-Low), and Reactive Power Level via Second Wind (Second Winds, activated during near-death states or a traumatizing experience, heals the mage of wounds and can unlock new power and abilities), Spatial Manipulation, Teleportation (Via Teleport Circle), Light Manipulation (Via Light Skate), Metal Manipulation, Transmutation (Turned Dyne into Drachma), Water Manipulation (Via Create Water and Dehydrate), Summoning (Can summon books and magical implements), Energy Manipulation and Homing Attack (Via Magic Missile), Fey Magic, Sleep Manipulation (Used Sleep to instantly knock Jay unconscious), Gravity Manipulation and Black Hole Creation (Claims to be able to use the Black Hole spell), Life Manipulation, Earth Manipulation (Created a rabbit familiar out of earth), Weapon Creation (Via Hardlight Spear), Resistance to Magic (Naturally resistant to magic thanks to her physiology, and even moreso thanks to Saving Throws) Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level (Considered to be a prodigy, and should be superior to Alana Heartilly) | Small Town Level (Should be physically comparable to Cedric), at least City Level with magic (Can hurt half-transformed dragons), Island Level with Meteora (Shenlong compared its level of mana to his own) Speed: At least Supersonic (Should be comparable or superior to Alana) Durability: Multi-City Block level | Small Town Level (Should be physically comparable to Cedric), at least City Level with magic shields (Capable of surviving hits from dragons) Lifting Strength: Unknown (Was able to carry a massive suitcase larger than she was, filled with magical implements and books, but it's very likely she was using a spell to decrease its weight) Stamina: Unknown '(Has never been shown to tire, but likely isn't physically trained like Zephyr) 'Intelligence: Gifted. 'Being a prodigy student at St. Belnades academy, Lissa is naturally gifted in the world of magic, even awakening her Magic Eye (And a very powerful one at that) by the age of ten. While many of her peers achieved power through magic using arks or natural buffs, Lissa tends to rely on hard work and practice and has at least dabbled in almost every school of magic. 'Range: Hundreds of Meters 'with Magic '''Standard Equipment: '''A wide variety of Spellbooks and Magical Paraphernalia, including a spear that magically extends outwards '''Weaknesses: '''Usage of Sundial is straining on her eyes. '''Key: '''Introduction | Dragon Civil War Notable attacks and Techniques '''Homo Magus Physiology: '''Lissa is a ''Homo Magus, also known as a Witch. This all-female species of magic-users are a sub-class of human, close enough that the two can sire children. Witches are similar to humans in appearance but born with strange-colored hair and eyes due to their natural magic affinity, as well as typically possessing small horns that only grow to a few inches long and very large, conspicuous magic crests that can cover up to 80% of their entire body. For this reason, most Homo Magi wear large, ornate clothing that covers most of their bodies. Lissa kept her species a secret for much of her early time in the red wings. * '''Magic Affinity: '''Lissa is a natural prodigy at magic, much like the rest of her kind in this regard. In fact, every single one of her cells is supercharged with a large reserve of mana, running through her blood, nervous system, and ESPECIALLY her mana network. This gives her massive amounts of magic power and resistance. * '''Mana Vision: '''Thanks to the mana in her occipital lobe, Lissa can see the otherwise-invisible flow of mana through the air and through people, allowing her to gauge someone's affinity and a general idea of their abilities with a glance. '''Magic: '''The art of bending Mana to one's Will. There are many methods of casting magic, through items, spells, natural talent, or even drawing upon the powers of gods. They are divided into several subsets depending on the user and the function. The art of magic can harm even those whom physical attacks will not touch. * '''Second Wind: '''When a Mage is reduced to near-death, or put into an incredibly stressful or emotional situation, their soul can undergo a shift known as a Second Wind. Second Winds typically grant the user new abilities, unlocking latent power and increasing the total amount of magic and aura that they possess. Contrary to the name, a mage can undergo multiple Second Winds during their lifetime. * '''Saving Throw: '''In a battle of magic, many mages possess abilities that could instantly end the life of hundreds of people through heinous methods like sucking them into a dimensional rift, attacking their soul, or destroying them with solar heat. Against such powerful spells, Saving Throws prevent battles from being over in seconds. This natural defense mechanism of magic, accentuated by willpower, protects against enemy magic, saving the body from harm that natural durability simply can't defend against. * '''Doublecasting: '''By using multiple magic circles at once, mages can combine the elements to cast more complex spells, such as Rime from Fire and Ice, Magma from Fire and Earth, and Heat from Fire and Wind. * '''Chaincasting: '''By forming a long-lasting magic circle, a mage can cast multiple spells of the same element in quick succession by rapidly changing the makeup of the magic circle. This can be combined with doublecasting if the mage in question is skilled enough. '''Elementalism: '''Elementalism is perhaps the most common variant of magic, though it is far from insignificant. Elementalism, to put it simply, is the manipulation and creation of various magical elements. This serves as the foundation for all other magic arts, and is used to power various technology across Algo. * '''Teleport Circle: '''This space-elemental spell allows the user to form a magic circle below them, which then teleports them to any spot within their line of sight. If Lissa desires, she can make the circle remain on the ground so that others can use it. * '''Light Skates: '''This light-elemental spell allows the user to manifest glowing lights around their feet, letting them levitate on air. By skating as if they were on ice, the user can glide across large distances without tiring themselves out. * '''Transmute Metal: '''This metal-elemental spell allows the user to change the shape and color of metallic objects. Lissa's usage of this is precise enough that she was able to convert Jay's dyne into working drachma, allowing him to buy things from Alexandrian markets. * '''Create Water: '''This water-elemental spell generates a stream of water from the user's finger. Its potency can be increased to turn into a '''Water Cannon fired from both hands. * Dehydrate: '''This water-elemental spell instantly sucks the moisture from an opponent, turning them into a dried husk. Although Lissa hasn't yet demonstrated it on a living opponent, she has used it to dry peppers to use in cooking. * '''Magic Missile: '''One of the most basic spells that any mage can learn for combat. The user forms small orbs of non-elemental mana, which they can launch at foes. Skilled users of the spell can cause their missiles to home in on enemies, as well as control them using their hands or a magic instrument of choice such as a wand. * '''Sleep: '''This fey-elemental spell is activated by the caster placing a hand on the target. It causes them to fall into a deep, restful sleep, typically for eight hours. * '''Earth Rabbit: '''Combining Earth and Life, Lissa creates a rabbit made out of rock and stone. * '''Black Hole: '''Combining Curse and Space, this spell is used to create a strong gravity well that crushes matter into a miniature Black Hole. Lissa stated that she was able to use this spell, but has yet to display it on screen. * '''Hardlight Spear: '''Lissa forms a spear made of blue light. This is considered to be her main melee ability, and she is quite adept with it in combat. '''Summoning: '''Summoning is a variant of magic that calls forth items and beings from other locations, often other planes of reality, to aid the summoner in their endeavors. Lissa has not shown the ability to summon creatures to her side, but she has displayed the ability to summon things like spellbooks. '''Magic Crest - Sundial: '''Lissa's Crest, a unique ability that manifests in powerful bloodlines, and takes the form of a uniquely-shaped marking on the user's body. In Lissa's case, when activating Sundial, her eyes become pure blue, with clock markings for pupils. Like all magic eyes, it gives her the ability to see things on a cellular level and differentiate between individual particles of mana. Sundial gives Lissa the ability to manipulate time in her line of sight, though it's straining on her eye to use. * '''Temporal Lock: '''By focusing her vision, Lissa creates several time-elemental rings around a small area a few meters in diameter, freezing the contents inside in time for as long as she's focusing on them. Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Astiria Category:Original Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Spear Users Category:Humans Category:Weapon Users Category:Magic Users Category:Ice Users Category:Fire Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Time Users Category:Energy Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Power Nullification Users